How I Met My Grandmother
by Aerith Sakura
Summary: James Sirius va a empezar su primer curso en Hogwarts, aunque un pequeño accidente en el Ministerio hará que regrese al pasado, dónde conocerá a su abuelo James. Desde ahí las cosas se irán complicando para él. Para el AI del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


How I met my grandmother 

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de Rowling.**

**Para Graystone.**

**Frank Tipler: «Si alguien viaja al pasado se vuelve parte del pasado. Por esto no puede cambiar ni el pasado ni el futuro».**

Prólogo.

–¡Juguemos a la guerra!– era la frase favorita de James Potter. Era un chico moreno, de estatura media, de ojos castaños y pelo revuelto. Un chico alegre y bromista, pero pese a eso no era un chico normal. Para empezar, toda su familia tenía una peculiaridad que lo diferenciaba de la mayoría de muchachos de su edad, eran magos. No es que supieran realizar trucos de magia baratos, ni nada de eso, no. Todos ellos podían realizar magia, magia de verdad. Pero eso no era lo único que lo diferenciaba del resto, pues aunque no eran demasiadas, había más familias mágicas, como la suya. Pero él poseía un apellido muy conocido en su mundo, heredado de su padre, quien no era un mago cualquiera, su padre era conocido como el salvador del mundo mágico. James Potter era hijo del Elegido.

Harry Potter había vencido al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, el mago que tuvo atemorizada a la población mágica durante años. Habían pasado 17 años (consultar fecha) desde aquello, y aun hoy el mundo mágico le seguía aclamando y respetando.

Pese a la fama de su familia, James no era un engreído. De hecho, odiaba el hecho de ser tan reconocido, aunque no porque no le gustara esa adulación, sino porque sentía que él no había hecho nada para obtenerla. Tan solo había nacido en una familia de héroes, pero lo que en realidad le hubiera gustado era ser uno de ellos. Soñaba con participar en las batallas que se libraron, enfrentarse a mortífagos y señores oscuros, pelear a vida o muerte por una buena causa. Quería grabar su nombre en la Historia, pero por méritos propios.

Su padre siempre le decía que él había peleado para que sus hijos no tuvieran que vivir lo que le tocó a él. Crecer sin sus padres, ver morir a sus amigos. James comprendía eso, pero no bastaba para borrar sus sueños de gloria, de luchas y honor.

Cuando era un crío, James no se dormía hasta que su padre no le contaba una historia de la guerra, de los que lucharon en ella. Sus favoritas eran las de los Merodeadores. Los cuatro mejores amigos que Hogwarts conoció jamás, los bromistas del colegio, los valientes que se unieron sin pensarlo a la Orden del Fénix, ese grupo formado por brujas y magos poderosos que lucharon hasta final por cambiar su mundo. Se dormía imaginándose a sí mismo viviendo sus aventuras, junto a Fred, Louis y Teddy, ellos eran los nuevos Merodeadores de su ensoñación. En su mente él era como Sirius, de quien heredaba su segundo nombre, valiente hasta para enfrentarse a su propia familia y a los únicos ideales que había conocido hasta el momento. Por eso en sus juegos Albus era el hermano Slytherin del que se separaba, para descubrir demasiado tarde que también había sido un héroe, aunque a Albus no le gustaba nada el papel que James le había reservado.

–No seré un Slytherin, no me lo vuelvas a decir. ¡Mamá! ¡James me está molestando otra vez! –gritaba el pequeño enfurecido, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas de rabia que escapaban de sus ojos.

– ¿Lo ves? Siempre recurriendo a mamá, eres un mimado y un quejica –se burlaba de él, disfrutando por lo fácil que le resultaba enfadar a su hermano pequeño.

– ¿Y quién soy yo entonces? –preguntaba Lily con su aguda vocecilla, la princesa de la casa y la debilidad de James. –Tú eres la princesa del castillo, ¿quién si no? –respondía él, mientras ella sonreía y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

James iba a comenzar su primer curso en Hogwarts, y si bien estaba muy emocionado ante la idea, había una sola cosa que le entristecía, y era el tener que separarse de su hermana.

–Pronto estaré aquí de nuevo, canija. Y tendré nuevas historias que contarte, va a ser genial, ¿de acuerdo? –se despidió de ella la última noche que pasaría en casa.

Era tarde y estaba agotado, tenía que dormir algo, el día siguiente iba a ser demasiado emocionante como para no disfrutarlo al cien por cien. Se tumbó en la cama y se dedicó a imaginar cómo sería el castillo, y su vida allí. Pronto se quedó dormido.

* * *

_James se encontraba tirado en el suelo de una sala poco iluminada y polvorienta. Había varios muebles volcados, una vieja mesita de noche, una lámpara de pie, un sofá. Todos estaban en muy mal estado, con marcas de zarpazos aquí y allá. Oyó un rugido a lo lejos y un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo, lo que fuera que había destrozado los muebles estaba cerca, tenía que largarse de ahí. Se levantó despacio, intentando no hacer ruido, a la derecha de la sala había una puerta, comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella rezando por que lo que fuera que anduviese por ahí no apareciera de repente cruzándola. De repente la sala se tambaleó y consiguió mantenerse en pie a duras penas. Le dio un vuelco al corazón al notar movimiento en sus pies, divisó a una rata pasando veloz entre ellos, y por un segundo respiró tranquilo, hasta que al levantar la vista enfocó tres animales enormes parados frente a él. Avanzaron hacia él y le embistieron. Extrañamente, no sintió dolor, sin embargó notó como comenzaba a caer al vacío. La sala, el suelo, todo había desaparecido, caía y caía hasta que todo se iluminó. Estaba tumbado en el suelo de una estancia enorme y muy iluminada, en la que sonaba una música melódica. A su alrededor, una multitud de parejas bailaban en círculos sin parar, y en lo alto divisó un cielo cubierto de estrellas como nunca había visto. La música comenzó a sonar más rápido, las parejas giraban más y más veloces, era un ritmo frenético, James se estaba mareando. Entonces alguien tendió una mano ante él y el baile paró en seco. Tomó la mano y observó un cabello pelirrojo antes de que todo se volviese borroso. De repente se encontraba corriendo como un poseso y su único pensamiento era que tenía que salvar a alguien querido. Se dio la vuelta cuando oyó un extraño susurro. Un rayo de luz verde le impacto en el pecho y cayó._

Despertó sobresaltado, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Miró a su alrededor sin saber muy bien dónde se encontraba, y en ese momento su madre entró en la habitación

–Pero qué haces sin vestir todavía, vamos date prisa, que vamos a llegar tarde. Quita esa cara de pasmarote y ponte a lo que tienes que hacer –le gritó Ginny, –te recuerdo que tenemos que pasar por el Ministerio primero, así que hoy no tenemos margen, no quiero tonterías, James –se la veía estresada, así que decidió ponerse manos a la obra rápidamente, antes de que le diera un ataque de ira, no quería llevarse eso como último recuerdo.

No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que ir al Ministerio, pero con sus padres era así siempre. Siempre tenían alguna importante tarea que hacer, o se les requería para algo. Bueno, en realidad a su madre no, sólo a su padre. Era un coñazo, pero Harry había decidido que esa mañana irían todos al Ministerio, así podría solucionar sus asuntos y acompañar a James a la estación, sin desviarse ni perder tiempo.

Era mejor no cabrearse por eso, lo único importante era que en unas horas por fin estaría en Hogwarts, sentado en la mesa de su Casa (Gryffindor, sin duda), no podía esperar más. Lo que James no sabía es que el destino que tenía por delante era muy diferente. 

**Continuará...**

* * *

Bueno, Graystone, pues aquí tienes tu tercera petición, la iré publicando lo más rápido que pueda, aunque este mes es chungo con los exámenes, pero te prometo que la tendrás entera :D Esta petición me pareció demasiado interesante como para no arriesgarse a hacerla, así que ya me irás contando lo que te va pareciendo. Espero que te guste :DDD

En cuanto al título, es una mierda, pero no se me ocurría nada XDDD Obvio está copiado de la serie How I met your mother, lo sé, originalidad cero XDDD

Si alguien más lo lee y quiere comentar, se lo agradecería mucho ;)


End file.
